wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
By pasting these here, note that some cleanup is needed. A combination of code and/or nowiki tags recommended. ---- NOTE TO EDITORS: 4 top level items, 5 second level items, and 10 bottom level items. These limits cannot be exceeded. Pre-June 2017 layout * Episodes ** Amethyst Mountain *** Amethyst Mountain/Guides|Guides for Episode 1 *** Stranger wolf territory *** Mate ** Slough Creek|Survival of the Pack *** Slough Creek/Guides|Guides for Episode 2 *** Den|Dens *** Wolf pup|Pups *** Rendezvous site *** Stranger wolf pack ** Tower Fall *** Tower Fall/Guides|Guides for Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** |Miscellaneous *** Lost River * Category:Game|The Game ** Player *** Player#Stats|Stats *** Player#Pelts|Pelts *** Player/Customization#Howls|Howls *** Player/Customization|Customization *** Experience Points *** Achievements *** Emotes|Emotes ** Single Player *** Social arena *** Stranger wolf|Stranger wolves *** Dispersal wolf|Dispersal wolves *** Cattle ranch ** Multiplayer|Multiplayer *** Multiplayer (2.7)#Rules & Guidelines|Rules *** Multiplayer (2.7)#Chat|Chat *** Multiplayer (2.7)#Game Types|Game Types *** Multiplayer (2.7)#Activities|Activities *** Multiplayer (2.7)#Interactions|Interactions *** Pack Rally|Rallying ** :Category:NPCs|NPCs *** Fox|Foxes ** :Category:Predators|Predators *** Stranger wolf|Stranger wolves *** Grizzly bear|Grizzly bears *** Coyote|Coyotes *** Golden Eagle|Golden eagle *** Cougar|Cougars ** :Category:Prey|Prey *** Moose *** Elk *** Mule deer *** Hare ** Category:Non-interactable|Non-interactable *** Beaver *** Birds *** Dog|Dogs *** Humans *** Insects *** Ravens * |Resources ** Maps *** Amethyst Mountain/Map|Amethyst Mountain *** Slough Creek/Map|Slough Creek *** Tower Fall/Map|Tower Fall *** Lost River/Map|Lost River *** Locations|Landmarks & Locations ** :Category:Features|Features *** Time *** Weather *** Rest|Rest & Sleep *** Carcass|Carcasses ** :Category:Game mechanics|Game Mechanics *** Scent vision *** Auto-save|Auto-save *** Tutorial|Tutorials ** |Game Files *** Audio *** Textures *** Music ** |Miscellaneous *** Animation|Animations *** In-App Purchases *** Easter Eggs *** Cheats *** Bugs and Glitches *** Versions * |WolfQuest ** http://wolfquest.org|Official WolfQuest *** http://wolfquest.org/bb/index.php|Community Forums *** https://facebook.com/groups/19909329025/|Facebook *** http://twitter.com/wolfquestgame|Twitter *** http://wolfquestgame.tumblr.com|Tumblr *** https://instagram.com/wolfquestgame/|Instagram *** WolfQuest:Discord|Discord ** Download *** http://wolfquest.org/downloads.php|Get Version 2.5 *** http://eduweb.itch.io/wolfquest|Itch.io *** http://store.steampowered.com/app/431180/|Steam *** https://www.humblebundle.com/store/wolfquest|Humble Bundle *** https://www.amazon.com/Eduweb-WolfQuest/dp/B01LOFCJ7Q|Amazon *** http://apple.co/2bPI0CQ|iTunes ** WolfQuest:Credits|About *** http://wolfquest.org/about_overview.php|The Game & Project *** WolfQuest Team|The WolfQuest Team *** WolfQuest Community|The Community *** Usergroups|Usergroups ** #|The Wiki/Fandom *** WolfQuest Wiki:Forum|Forum *** WolfQuest Wiki:Policy|Policy ** WolfQuest Wiki:Staff|WolfQuest Wiki Staff *** :User:LoboLocoWQ|loboLoco *** :User:Susan Nagel|Pepper *** :User:Nightangelwolf|Nightangelwolf Late 2017 // Early 2018 *Category:Game|The Game **Episodes ***Yellowstone National Park ***Amethyst Mountain|Episode 1: Amethyst Mountain ***Slough Creek|Episode 2: Slough Creek ***Tower Fall|Episode 3: Tower Fall **Map (disambiguation)|Maps ***Lost River **Single Player ***Social arena ***Dispersal wolf|Dispersal wolves ***Stranger wolf|Stranger wolves ***Cattle ranch **Multiplayer ***Pack Rally|Rallying *NPCs **Category:Domestic|Domesticated ***Dog ***Cat **Juvenile|Juveniles ***Calf|Calves ***Fawn|Fawns ***Pup|Pups ***Cub|Cubs **Category:Non-entity|Non-entity ***Beaver|Beavers ***Humans **Category:Non-interactable|Non-interactable ***Golden Eagle|Golden eagles ***Ravens **Predators ***Grizzly bear|Grizzly bears ***Cougar|Cougars ***Coyote|Coyotes **Prey ***Moose ***Elk ***Mule deer ***Hare **#|Other ***Fox|Foxes *#|Resources **Episode Guides ***Tutorial|Game tutorials ***Amethyst Mountain/Guides|Guides for Episode 1 ***Slough Creek/Guides|Guides for Episode 2 ***Tower Fall/Guides|Guides for Episode 3 ***#|Guides for Episode 4 **#|Other Guides ***Lost River/Guides|Guides for Lost River **Player ***Player#Stats|Stats ***Player#Pelts|Pelts ***Player/Customization|Customization ***Player/Customization#Howls|Howls ***Emotes **#|Survival ***Sustenance ***Pack|Packs ***Scent vision|Scents ***Time ***Weather ***Experience Points ***Achievements ***Death **#|Actions ***Rest|Resting ***Emotes|Emotes **#|Miscellaneous ***Animation|Animations ***Emotes ***Auto-save ***Easter Eggs ***Versions ***Bugs and Glitches ***Cheats ***Teasers *Community **#|The Wiki/Fandom ***WolfQuest Wiki:Forum|Forum ***WolfQuest Wiki:Policy|Policy ***WolfQuest Wiki:Staff|Staff ***WolfQuest Wiki:Discord|Discord **#|WolfQuest ***http://wolfquest.org|Website ***http://wolfquest.org/bb/index.php|Community Forums ***https://facebook.com/groups/19909329025/|Facebook ***http://twitter.com/wolfquestgame|Twitter ***http://wolfquestgame.tumblr.com|Tumblr ***https://instagram.com/wolfquestgame/|Instagram ***WolfQuest:Discord|Discord **#|Get the Game ***http://wolfquest.org/downloads.php|Version 2.5.1 ***Music|Soundtrack ***In-App Purchases|In-app purchases ***Downloadable content ***http://eduweb.itch.io/wolfquest|Itch.io ***http://store.steampowered.com/app/431180/|Steam ***https://www.humblebundle.com/store/wolfquest|Humble Bundle ***http://apple.co/2bPI0CQ|iTunes ***https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.eduweb.wolfquest|Google Play ***https://www.amazon.com/Eduweb-WolfQuest/dp/B01LOFCJ7Q|Amazon **WolfQuest:Credits|About ***http://wolfquest.org/about_overview.php|The Project ***WolfQuest Team|The WolfQuest Team ***WolfQuest Community|The Community ***Usergroups|Usergroups